


사생팬

by Vexicle



Series: Smooth Flying! Safe Travels! [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	1. News

“H-hey, I… u-um…”

Her ears pricked, Zephyr turns to see a cute, small girl clasping her hands together and looking at the floor. Her brown gaze flicks back to Zephyr, and she squeaks when she realises she has her attention. It's her classmate, Ellie.

“Yes?” Zephyr asks, smiling. Ellie seems to curl inward and flush at that. Well, she _had_ been planning to grab some stuff and head home immediately, but she can spare some time.

“I… um… I-I heard your boyfriend’s a bully.” The blonde also seems to think that this isn't very appropriate to say, as she stammers out apology after apology quietly.

_Not this again._ Zephyr tries not to purse her lips. “You mean Basil? He's an absolute dear right now, don't worry.”

“Oh…” Ellie gulps and nods, face flushing red. “I see, it's just... some of us wanted… to w-warn you…”

“Oh no, he's been after Iggy for a long while, I know him,” Zephyr says, fumbling with her notes. She wonders if she should disclose the double meaning of that sentence, then decides it's too early. She cradles her notebook in her hand. “Appreciate it, though. Thanks, Ellie.”

“A-another thing…”

Zephyr nods, shutting her locker door with her shoulder. “Yes?”

Ellie’s hand hovers over the phone in her pocket before seeming to reach a decision and pulling it out. “No… I… y-you need to take a look.”

Zephyr leans in curiously as the blonde scrolls through picture after picture. Finally, she settles on one and shows it to Zephyr. It's a screenshot of some social media group, and Zephyr involuntarily drops her notes when she fully digests what is happening.

“I… uh… I g-gotta go find him,” she stammers, scrambling to stuff her items in her backpack and tossing a thanks over her shoulder. She dashes past several classrooms before she stops to consider, turning back and sprinting inside 4-05. Iggy had left for lunch when she'd last checked, but it couldn't hurt.

To her immense relief, he's there, blissfully chewing on cocktail sausages. Zephyr pants and crumples next to him with an audible thud, surprising him.

“People online really don't like Basil,” Zephyr says as a means of a strange greeting.

“People online as in?” Iggy asks patiently, stabbing another sausage with a toothpick.

“Kinda… not even… uh… actually, I haven't the faintest idea,” Zephyr says sheepishly, shaking her head to brush off the remnants of her panic. “He’s… simply not being portrayed positively, shall I say?”

_That_ gets Iggy’s attention. “What are they saying?” he asks, looking worried.

“They… they said…” Zephyr sighs and pulls at her jacket as though it were a security blanket, staring at the floor. Oh, someone dropped a pen. “Okay a few. Not extreme. Not too. The rest. Uh, all hate? They don't know we're a three and -”

“You know, I never thought I'd have to say this to you,” Iggy says, reaching out and placing his hands on her shoulders, “but take a deep breath. Calm down. Use your words.”

Zephyr obeys his command, nodding shakily. “Yeah, I. Yeah. Is Basil still here?”

“What's happened to him?” Iggy asks, sounding more and more urgent now.

Zephyr gulps as she's faced with his intense amber gaze. “He… he's getting _threats_ , Iggy.” She feels almost nauseous, even. “It's all about… how he doesn't deserve to be with me, and how I should dump him… since I'm ‘supposed’ to be with you.” She hiccups and wipes her eyes. “Some of them even admit they don't know who he is, but then... why?”

Zephyr lets the silence drag out, watching as Iggy glances at her, looking horrified. “I think… this is what dad and mom warned me about,” he finally says, his voice soft and hollow. “Let’s go home together.” Iggy’s hands grip the edges of his desk. “I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared, Iggy?” Zephyr asks, leaning down to smooth his ruffled hair. “What are you thinking about?” She has a faint, but firm suspicion; she used to live in South Korea after all, she had heard of such incidents in her childhood -

“They told me…” Iggy says, voice tight, “We’re singers. My parents said they got a lot of hate comments on the internet, but since this is different… it'll be a lot worse. It was just comments for them. But I've heard a lot of stories about stalking and breaking in…” He gulps. “Violence. That's why they have security guards, I think, but… but we _don't_.”

Stumped, Zephyr looks at Iggy blankly. “Oh,” is the only thing she can say. Well, she already knew, but to hear Iggy dump reality all over her has chilled Zephyr to the bone. It seems more real now. She can't ignore it anymore after this.

“We’re just students,” Iggy mutters to himself, looking as panicked as Zephyr feels. “What do we do? Oh no, oh no…”

“How’s Basil? How's he?”

Iggy shakes his head. “We… gotta find him.” He rises up unsteadily. “Like, yeah. Let's… let's go.” Zephyr herself is trembling, but she pulls the redhead’s arm close to her as they leave to find 4-14. Their short journey is fraught with silence.

Zephyr wasn't sure what she expected, but when she enters and finds Aquilo and Taro hovering over Basil while he slumps over at his desk, she feels a strange mix of relief and horror. 

She's grateful that she doesn't need to dump it all over his cheer, but hates that he doesn't have any in the first place. 

Frankly, neither option is appealing.

“Oh. Hello,” Aquilo says, frowning, his hands on the black-haired boy’s shoulders. “You saw it too, huh?” His hands work quickly, attempting to knead the stress out of Basil’s tense shoulders.

“Why are you here? I'm just some random asshole Iggy left you for,” Basil recites stiffly, his forest green eyes dark and distant. "Maybe I deserve this. Maybe it's karma."

Aquilo glares and looks about to rebuke him before Iggy gently nudges him aside. Blinking, the blond takes a step back as Iggy pulls his boyfriend into his arms.

It barely takes anything, just a “Don't listen to them, it's not true,” and Basil is sobbing quietly, gasping and clutching at the redhead’s chest. Zephyr wants to step forward, but her heart’s thumping and something’s stopping her. Basil’s remaining classmates seem to glance over at the soft noise, before their eyes dart away.

Zephyr wonders if they're responsible. Zephyr wonders if they feel remorse. Then she shakes her head, lets go of the ugly feelings swirling inside her, and sits next to Basil, her hand on his heaving back.

“I didn't want to think the stories are true. I hate to say it, but it might get worse,” Taro says quietly, solemnly, barely heard over Basil’s whimpers. “There's always crazies out there.” He stares at the floor.

Aquilo sighs and rejoins his classmate, leaving the trio some space. “Look, like, we need to take this seriously. Let’s stick together and keep an eye out. None of us are a match in street fights.”

“We could take it. We've trained,” Iggy argues, his soft voice filled with determination.

Aquilo shakes his head again. “It's not just fitness, Iggy. You haven't seen what a real fight could do to you.”

“It won't… get _that_ bad, will it?” Zephyr titters anxiously. “The types of people who would get so obsessed aren't usually the ones with a strict fitness schedule.”

Aquilo furrows his brow. “I'm concerned about the manic schemes some of them can come up with. Don't trust strangers and all that. We don't know who we're dealing with here. I just hope our families are safe.”

“Frakkun’s… siblings…” Taro murmurs, his lavender eyes glistening, his hands shoved firmly in his pockets. Zephyr bites her lip, worrying it between her teeth. She takes a deep breath and listens to Iggy’s calm, relaxing murmur, his amber eyes shining with concern. Basil’s sobs have slowed to hiccups, and Zephyr feels the teensiest bit of relief.

_Will my parents be in danger if the situation escalates?_

“Or we could just say that we're all dating online?” Zephyr suggests meekly. “The root of the problem is… extreme shippers, right?”

“Do you want to?” Taro’s solemn lavender eyes bore into her. “Actually… no. I don't like any of this. You shouldn't have to before you're ready, but now... I don't know what to say either. Nevermind.” His words are short, staccatoed.

“Is this going to happen to all of us?” Aquilo muses quietly, his expression stricken as he tenses. “I don't know. Nothing like this has happened to me before. And I'm afraid some fans just won't stop, Zephyr,” Aquilo says sadly. “It's only luck that we've only had one such incident in the years we've been active.” 

“I didn't think… our fandom was that bad,” Zephyr whispers, shaking her head desperately, willing tears not to spill out. Her head pounds loudly and she just wants to go home.

“Hey, hey, Zephyr. Zephyr, look at me.” Taro leans down and gently pulls her into a hug. “So far, nothing's happened right? Just a few empty threats online. We just need to be prepared, okay?” His voice is so calm, so reasonable. Zephyr wants to believe his words, but she can't shake the thought of _what if they aren't so empty after all_ out of her mind.

“Yeah, let's all stick together,” comes Basil’s quiet voice. His face remains buried in his hands, and his words are slightly muffled.

“You guys made it worse.” With his arms wrapped protectively around the black-haired boy, Iggy tries to summon up a glare, but fails. “Look, now he's not just sad. You guys scared him with all your talk.”

_Basil… he looks like a little child._

Aquilo sighs and makes a helpless gesture with his hands. “I'm sorry, Iggy, but it has to be said. Prepare for the worst. I don't want it to happen, but there's still a chance.”

“We’ll go home together, alright?” Zephyr asks lowly, leaning down. “And maybe we’ll tell our parents.”

“What good will that do?” Basil mumbles, but he lifts his head and Zephyr observes his teary green eyes, the dark hue in them. _Oh no, no._

“Our parents have guns,” mutters Iggy, his playful words said in complete seriousness.

“Francis and Cherry’s gone home,” Aquilo says. “Those oblivious idiots. Do they know?” It's so strange for _Aquilo_ of all people to be scared. Zephyr doesn't think she's seen him show fear in recent memory. It's been a long time since he hasn't tried to cover it up with barbs.

“Cherry hasn't replied,” Taro says, shrugging helplessly. “I hope nothing’s happened to her…”

“And… and Francis?” Aquilo's question trails off at the end.

Despite himself, Taro lets out a ‘tsk’ and rolls his eyes affectionately. “He asked me if ‘extreme fans’ just meant they'd try to serenade him or something. I hope he stays safe.”

Zephyr feels doubt and worry gnaw away at her mind again, but for now she just clutches at Basil’s arm. “Hey,” she whispers. “We’re going to the train station. You coming?”

“...I need an adult,” Basil croaks, chuckling weakly.

“Should we approach the teachers?” Iggy asks, hands tangled in Basil’s short black locks, though he's almost pulling at them in his own stress.

“The teachers… would be as ill-equipped as we are,” Zephyr says apologetically. Oddly enough, her mind wanders to how pleasant Basil smells this afternoon. She wants to bury her face in his chest and put this horrible situation out of her mind.

“Still, though… peace of mind.” Iggy sighs and pokes at Basil’s shoulder. “Hey, grab your bags and let's go. Maybe we can catch them when we leave.”

“...yeah.” Basil stands on shaky legs, hoisting his rucksack onto his shoulder. He balls his hands into fists at his side, making Iggy yelp. 

“I guess… I'm ready.”


	2. Decisions

_Maybe this is karma,_ Basil thinks bitterly. _I can't say I don't have myself to blame._

He can just imagine the gossip around the school now. He can pull through it, no problem, but… he sneaks a peek at Zephyr and Iggy flanking him on both sides. _I wonder how much they’ll suffer._ Basil feels hot with shame. _I'm so sorry. It's because of me. I never wanted this to happen._

Maybe all of them had been a little too naive to think that their relationship would work out with little incident. Basil knows why word hasn't gotten out yet - they’d only seen Zephyr and him at the school café, after all, someone must have taken pictures or talked about it on social media, maybe he should have paid attention, maybe all of this could have been prevented -

“Basil? I know what you're thinking,” Iggy murmurs, moving closer to him so that it’s almost hard for the black-haired boy to walk; but Basil finds that right now all he wants to do is to hug Iggy, lean against Zephyr and maybe cry for a long while.

“Yeah, I'm thinking about how much I used to bully others but couldn't do it as well as this,” Basil says. He had meant for it to be a joke, but the shame and resentment seeps through like shallow water.

Iggy regards Basil with gleaming amber eyes. “It's not your fault at all. Please don't blame yourself.”

“Information just got into the wrong hands,” Zephyr cuts in. “I think we’ll need to forever be on guard after this. Who knows what will happen?”

Aquilo and Taro look back at them, perplexed but understanding (somehow). They take a few fast steps forward to chat with Mr Aman, their biology teacher. All three of them constantly sneak glances back, but don't interrupt.

“I don't know, guys, I mean, I used to do it too -”

“Basil,” Iggy says calmly, eerily, “The only thing you did was make a bunch of noise. Right now, this could be an actual threat.”

“I mean, to be fair, we don't know if it's real. Maybe it's just your regular internet stuff.”

Zephyr narrows her eyes. “Shush. Let us continue our overdramatic worrying in peace.”

Despite himself, Basil finds the strength to chuckle at her words.

Iggy’s grip on his shoulder tightens. “I mean it,” he hisses, the glint in his eyes growing sharper. “If anyone lays a finger on you two, I’ll… I’ll _flay_ them!”

“Iggy,” Zephyr tries to soothe, alarmed, but Basil feels her trembling let up a little. Basil’s cheeks pink a little as he spots the three in front of them turn to look, astonished.

“Th-thank you, but… I don't know, do you think we should come clean about our relationship?” Basil worries, fidgeting. They’ve finally reached the end of the road, and they descend into the depths of the subway tunnel. Basil notices Iggy drum his fingers nervously against the rubber rails of the escalator.

“We can't keep it secret forever,” Zephyr points out.

“I know.” Iggy sighs. “But don't you guys think it's still a little early? Me and Basil have been dating for three weeks, and Zephyr? It's been one week for both of us.”

“I don't know, some things… maybe it's better this time.” Basil shrugs. Whatever that means.

“Maybe we could just keep quiet. I mean,” Zephyr points at the boys, “if you guys just do lovey-dovey stuff, even if we don't say it it'll be all over the school.”

Iggy stiffens at that. “Oh my god, it's going to go wrong, I just know -”

So caught up in their discussion are they that it takes Aquilo calling their names to warn them that they've reached the end of the escalator. “Be careful,” he warns them as their feet touch the tiles.

“Sorry.”

“It's okay.” Aquilo smiles. “In other news, Cherry’s finally replied. She's safe, thank god.” He runs forward with lightness in his steps, catching up with Taro and leaving them alone again with their thoughts.

Basil wraps his arms around himself, feeling warm. _Well, I hope we'll all get out fine._

Iggy halts. “Yeah, you know, I think… maybe I want to just let this all blow over.”

“We still need to say something, though,” Zephyr says cautiously. “You know how volatile things are online.”

Iggy shakes his head. “This can't be the majority, right? I think our fans will be angry too. And sometimes I've heard it's better not to address anything, then the rumors will die down.”

“But… at school -”

“I don't think these are the same people at school,” Iggy says, furrowing his brows as he thinks. His voice quietens to a whisper as their ragtag group walks inside the gates and grow closer to the crowd. “And if they are, they can't actually follow through. The ones who'll know about our daily lives are at school, and so the ones who don't actually know and are just mindlessly speculating should simmer down if we don't say anything.”

_I hope._

“The café.” Zephyr gestures wildly. “They saw. It was kinda a date.”

Basil bites his lip, looking apprehensively between boyfriend and girlfriend. He doesn't quite appreciate being spoken over, but he realises that they’re probably the ones who need to deal with their public image, not him, so -

“They'll think we're being unfaithful,” Basil says suddenly, struck numb, and in the next instance he finds himself being pulled into the train carriage.

“The doors were _closing_!” Aquilo hisses as he lets go. “Don't get left behind.”

Basil feels like his stupidity dial has been turned up higher than normal. “I-I'm sorry,” he mutters, blinking away the water in his eyes as he rubs his arm; Aquilo had nearly pulled it out of his socket.

“I can walk you home,” Mr Aman offers, looking at his students with concern in his eyes. Five pairs of eyes meet, and then Taro shakes his head. 

“I'll be fine. I'll stick to the crowd. There are neighbours around,” he explains, casting a glance in Basil’s direction. “The twins should be fine. What about you two?”

Basil and Zephyr swap glances. “I texted my dad to pick me up just now,” he says.

Zephyr nods. “Stay safe, okay? My place has lots of people too. I should be fine.”

Taro and Aquilo turn their backs to speak with their teacher; they can't thank him enough for his kindness and compassion, yadda yadda. Basil dips his head and mutters a quick, but genuine word of thanks before turning back to his lovers.

“I think we need to come clean at school,” he blurts out. 

Zephyr blinks. “The rumors will come back twice as vicious, you know. Are you ready for that?”

“No!” Basil growls, clenching his hands into fists and shaking his head. Some passengers cast their curious glances over to him. He wonders how he must look to them. Do they know who he is? Did his lovers and their friends have to deal with this every day? He feels so frustrated he's going to burst apart at the seams. 

With great effort, he lowers his voice to a hiss. “I'm not going to stand around while you two get accused of cheating! Your rep is gonna sink faster than an anvil in the ocean!”

Stunned, Iggy and Zephyr can only stare. The redhead is the first to recover. “It's difficult, I know, but are you sure that's not gonna make your life hell?” he asks incredulously.

“Maybe it's some kind of divine punishment.” Basil steps closer, gripping Iggy’s shoulders, staring into his eyes determinedly. “Anyway, if you guys hope to still retain your band’s success, you can't get into any trouble!”

For a moment, Iggy holds his gaze; then its hardness dissolves into genuine love and affection. “Basil -”

“It's my stop,” Basil interjects, suddenly hyperaware of his lovers’ gazes on him, gray and amber. Hot with sudden bashfulness, he hoists his schoolbag higher and tails the thinning crowd outside the carriage, not looking back.

He's patiently waiting his turn to get on the escalator, his heart still pounding like crazy, when Basil feels the familiar vibration of his phone against the pocket of his jeans. Well, might as well face the music. Rummaging in his pocket, he manages to scramble onto the dark platform as he fishes his phone out.

**Ichi:** You missed your stop.

Good lord, he's using the terrible, horrible punctuation periods. His heart falls into a bottomless pit. Basil tugs at the strings of his hoodie until he realises the hood is too tight, and then releases it. Reaching the top, he mills about aimlessly, pretending to have a destination. Why was he up here again? 

**Treewe:** I told me dad to pick me up here cause its nearer to his work

Shaking his head to clear it, Basil descends once again via escalator. He'll catch the second train.

**Ichi:** Yeah, right. Your dad doesnt have a car.

_Fucking hell, Iggy, can't you make things easier for me?_

**Treewe:** Non I msan hes gonna walk me

Basil can't face him right now. Feeling ashamed, he hides his face in his hands.

“Baseball, you're a horrible liar.”

Basil freezes. Slowly, almost mechanically, he turns; and is instantly enveloped by warm, fluffy redhead. His scent fills the air around him, and Basil… he wants to drown in its sweetness forever.

“What the hell?” Basil demands instead, pushing Iggy away and into Zephyr’s embrace; she looks equally as shocked as he feels. “Why are you here?” He fastens the other boy with his best glare.

“Why did you run away?” Iggy asks softly, his expression sad. Basil’s heart squeezes. It's not fair that Basil has to take out his whirlwind of emotions on them.

“I'm sorry.” Basil moves a little to the left to avoid the jostling crowd. “I don't know… I just… don't get hurt, okay?” Blushing, he turns his face away. “I love you guys.”

.

“Taro.” Aquilo casts a glance at the black-haired boy. “You aren't going home? I'm sure they'd hate to keep you waiting.”

“No.” A slow smile spreads across Taro’s features as he notices their classmate being cuddled to death. It's not quite peak hour yet, so Taro can spot Basil’s half-hearted attempts to shove his lovers off. His chest feels warm and light as the spring breeze.

“So, you approve?” Taro asks, though he already knows the answer; and in his opinion, Basil more than passed whatever test Aquilo had in mind for him. 

The three of them haven't exactly been silent on the way home, and though he and Aquilo tried their best to give them some privacy, they've partially accidentally eavesdropped on their conversations, leading to their surprise when Basil hurriedly bolted from the train carriage at the last minute. They had said a hurried goodbye to Mr Aman and rushed to take the train back, then. Just in time, too. 

Taro smiles. Ah yes, those three. He hopes there's good things in store for _all_ of them. Taro wants to support them; he's decided they're practically the cutest ‘couple’ around.

“Yes,” Aquilo answers honestly, jolting Taro out of his musings, his blue eyes warm as he spots his brother pressing a kiss to Basil’s lips.


	3. Gossip

Iggy _knew_ none of them could possibly have gotten away with being a ‘threesome’ without an incoming shitstorm.

Okay, fine, he hadn't known, but he had a single, naïve hope.

It's the morning before school after they had all reached a conclusion on what to do. Yesterday, he and Zephyr had told anyone who asked about Basil that they were, in fact, all together. Of course, the news had spread everywhere by now. Whenever Iggy walked around a corner, he always spotted others hastily trying to act normal. Others hadn't felt any shame and whispered as he walked by. Self-consciousness pricks his skin, but Iggy refuses to hang his head down low.

His parents hadn't been too thrilled. Iggy feels warm, however, recalling the way they swept him into their arms as he poured all his worries and confessions onto them. They didn't think legal action against the aggressive netizens was necessary, but massive love and support certainly was.

The warmth in his chest is instantly replaced by a cold wind as he spots Aquilo a little way away, constantly surrounded by students. Some look confused, some angry, some disappointed, but if there's one thing in common they all share, it's that they always leave with expressions full of doubt on their faces.

Aquilo is trying his best, Iggy can tell. The popular football player always gives the approachers a smile and an apologetic nod after whatever he says. Iggy darts behind the blond, hoping to find out what he's saying. Eventually he gets near enough the wall behind the bathroom to spy on his brother and two of his teammates having a conversation.

“Hey, Aquilo, man.” The other football players have a disapproving look on their faces. “I heard your brother’s dating _that_ Collins.” 

Iggy bites his lip and watches to see how his brother reacts. He knows Aquilo said to his face that he approved, but of course he would, they're brothers, he would hate for Iggy to feel sad, but he knows Aquilo doesn't like Basil, not at all -

“Yeah,” Aquilo replies, his tone surprisingly neutral and not in a badmouthing-Basil kind of way.

“Well, he should just stay with Zephyr, shouldn't he?” The brunette wrinkles her nose. Lynette. He's familiar with his brother’s close friends. “I mean, I love Iggy and all, but I haven't heard good things about that boy. Zephyr’s a good choice, but _him_?”

_You haven't seen the real him!_ Iggy wants to scream at them, but he's stealth, so no. _Stop listening to those rumors!_

“Basil’s good once you get to know him,” Aquilo replies, and Iggy nearly falls down in his shock. Luckily, he recollects himself in time not to expose his eavesdropping self. 

Is… is Aquilo _defending_ Basil? The very same Basil he hates? Iggy’s heart soars, and as he listens further he can't stop grinning.

“Are you sure he's not trying to butter you up, Aquilo?” A short brunet asks bluntly. His Cockney accent is unfamiliar to Iggy’s ears.

Aquilo bursts out laughing, making Iggy flush hotly under his skin. He's torn between wanting to defend his boyfriend and not wanting to, because Aquilo’s his twin! _What the hell?! What the fuck._

“Oh, please. He couldn't manipulate me even if he wanted to,” Aquilo says dismissively, even as Iggy bristles angrily. _Quilly! Only I get to badmouth him!_ He can't help viewing this as a betrayal of his own trust, but he forces himself to remain where he is and listen to the very end. He won't have a misunderstanding on his hands. He can't afford pointless drama with his own brother right now.

“He's far too sweet and kind for that,” Aquilo continues, and this time Iggy has to clasp his mouth to stop his gasp from escaping.

“Are… are you sure?” Lynette frowns. “I mean, that's not what they said about him at all.” Iggy wants to _disembowel_ her, along with snarkyass-looking smirkywhatshisface. He hates him he hates her he hates them. He stifles a growl and clenches his fists. _Stop it. Control yourself. They’re just concerned. Hopefully,_ he adds darkly. _Or I'll fling them into their fucking football net!_

“I sit next to him.” Aquilo nods. “Can confirm. He's actually really nice.” 

Iggy blinks. Aquilo’s just full of surprises today, isn't he? The redhead sighs and feels his anger evaporate like water. Iggy sends his beloved brother mental thanks.

The blond hesitates before he lowers his voice to a whisper. _Pianissimo,_ echoes the familiar thought on instinct. Iggy strains to hear him. “His father wasn't the greatest,” is what Iggy manages to pick up and piece together. He tunes out, observing the expressions of the duo - confusion, then horror, then sympathy.

“That's terrible!” is the last thing Iggy hears before he creeps away silently.

He needs to find Basil. Now.

He enters Basil’s classroom to find him cowering with Taro at the back of the class. His back is against the wall as he buries his head against his knees. The whispers and curious looks increase as the students notice Basil’s boyfriend has arrived, but he ignores them, hurrying to Basil’s side. 

He notices Taro doing his best to soothe the other boy’s ruffled feathers. Taro glances up at Iggy. Slowly, he shakes his head. Iggy nods his thanks to Taro and plants himself next to his boyfriend. Taro scrambles a short distance away, giving the two some privacy.

“I'm sorry. Zephyr isn't here yet, but I am,” Iggy says, laying his hand on Basil’s back. “Would you… like to chat?”

“I kinda deserve this for acting like an idiot.” Basil’s tone is somber, and when he looks up at Iggy, his beautiful green eyes are watering. Iggy’s heart aches painfully with every heartbeat. _Oh… Basil. I didn't want this._

“Nevermind, though. How about you guys? Anyone talking shit about you?” Basil says, anger blazing in his eyes, and Iggy momentarily can't do anything but blink. His feelings surge like a tidal wave and threaten to drown him in it, and he gladly allows it to take over. 

“Basil,” he says, his throat feeling choked with emotion, that single word communicating all of his love for the other boy.

“Yeah.” Basil ducks his head again. “I… I um. I hope you're okay.”

Footsteps signal her approach before Iggy even looks up. “Don't be a git,” Zephyr says. It's her turn to take her place next to Basil. She moves close, pressing her body to his. The black-haired girl looks over at Iggy, a question written on her face.

Iggy shakes his head.

“Oh, Basil.” Zephyr tries to place one arm around his back. “Don't worry. Everything will blow over.”

“Yeah. Aquilo’s saying good stuff about you,” Iggy tells Basil. Zephyr doesn't look very surprised, but Basil jumps and stares at Iggy, wide-eyed.

“Yes. Really.” Iggy nods. “He said something to me, though. Something about your father.” He hopes he can find Aquilo in time to inform him of the tiny little lie later on.

Basil flinches. “What the hell does he think he's doing?” he hisses at Iggy.

Iggy shuffles back, remembering the way Aquilo’s blue eyes had darted around nervously, how he'd said it so quietly, and something tells Iggy that blurting it out wasn't the best idea.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Iggy says desperately. He can't afford having them mad at each other! “He only said that your dad ‘wasn't the greatest’. I think he only wanted to help.”

Basil continues glaring at Iggy, then sighs frustratedly and slams his head against his hands. “Well, tell him to stop telling everyone,” Basil growls. “I don't need everyone knowing my business. He has no right!”

“Basil, Basil!” Zephyr’s voice drops to a low whisper. “I know you're not… um… but your dad? Would you like to talk about him?”

Basil pauses, his chest heaving and a wild light in his eyes. “Neglect,” he spits out, as though the word itself was poison. “What the hell? We sit together. I don't want to see him.”

Iggy’s overwhelmed with all of his mixed emotions - it's great Basil is feeling something other than ‘morbidly depressed’, but Aquilo probably might not survive to the next morning, and he’s really grateful that Basil told him, but wait _not really I had to force it out of him_ and then jealousy is set aflame in Iggy’s chest. _How did he know before I did?_

He does his best to push away the ugly feelings. “Hey, hey, Basil, I'll go find my brother and I'll talk, okay?” Basil grunts agreement, and Iggy gives Zephyr a meaningful look. Leaving him in her care, he stands up to leave, not before giving her hand a squeeze.

Finding his brother is a daunting task. He has to fight through crowds upon crowds of students, and he tries his best not to seem rude. _It's not really their fault, or at least for most of them,_ he tells himself. Finally, he manages to clear a path to the blond, and smiling at the students surrounding him, he drags Aquilo away.

“Basil’s kinda angry at you for telling people about his dad,” Iggy says in a private corner. _Really_ private this time. Iggy checked and everything. No walls to hide unsuspecting wannabe ninjas here.

His brother’s back grows rigid. “How does he know that?” 

“I may or may not have overheard you and lied that you told me,” Iggy says apologetically. “But you've sworn your friends to secrecy, right?”

“Iggy -” Aquilo cuts himself off and steadies himself. “I mean, I guess it's my fault, but why?” he asks.

_How do you know that before I did?_ is what Iggy wants to say, but he realises that right now probably isn't the best time to be possessive, so he simply says, “I was worried.”

Aquilo sighs, frowns and rubs his forehead. “Hey, so if Basil yells at me I probably deserve it. I'll apologise.” He strides in front of Iggy, only the slight waver in his tone betraying his lack of confidence. Iggy looks up at his brother, fidgeting nervously.

_It'll be okay. Basil doesn't hold grudges._

“He really is far more pleasant than people give him credit for.” Iggy starts, realising that he had voiced his thoughts aloud. Aquilo is shaking his head. “I may have been mistaken as well. I probably owe him a lot more than what I've given him.”

“You… you’re okay with him?”

“Certainly.” Aquilo nods, smiling. “Even if he doesn't forgive me, he's quite the chap, isn't he?”

_No fair, nobody taught me to be prepared for Aquilo’s teasing!_ Iggy squirms and blushes. He's supposed to be mad at Aquilo for what he's done, but try as he might, he can't ever raise his voice at his darling baby brother. He’ll just have to let his boyfriend do the yelling. A feeling of dread creeps in, but he ignores it. _No, no, they’re both sensible people! They'll talk this out._

He faintly wonders what Aquilo has witnessed during his meeting with Basil and Taro to make him change his mind so quickly - he sounds _impressed_ , even. With someone as influential as Aquilo (at least to the students of Chalkhill) spreading good stuff about Basil, though, maybe this nightmare will finally be over. Iggy straightens up and puffs his chest out. He will hope.


	4. Comfort

When Iggy leaves the classroom, it's Zephyr’s important task to comfort the black-haired boy as much as possible, or at least let him cry everything out.

“Hey, Basil,” she murmurs sympathetically. “I get that... I know that we haven't been seeing each other for long, but that doesn't mean I don't think you aren't brave, okay? I can't imagine myself going through this every single day of my life.”

Basil laughs humorlessly. “Well, that's because you have the ability to think ahead.” 

“Hey -”

“Nononono, that's not what I should be saying,” Basil says, frowning. “No, I mean… I appreciate you being here. And I… I like you, really, and I'd be really okay if you wanted to do more stuff after everything’s over. Can't promise I'll be terribly interesting, though.”

“Well, yes. Iggy chose you too, remember?” Zephyr begins to massage his shoulder. She feels him tense up, then relax under her touch. “And I'm here too. You must be pretty special if you can bag two partners.”

“I mean… I guess. Actually, yeah. Maybe. I suppose.” It's a slight improvement, the watery smile Basil is giving her.

_Oh my._ Zephyr sighs as she scans the classroom. Luckily, no one’s really paying them any attention for now. Or are they? Zephyr can't exactly pick up on their muffled whispers. Taro’s returned to his seat, and to her relief no one seems to be bothering him.

On a whim, she suddenly shuffles close to Basil and rests her head on his shoulder. They had to get through this together! “I like you a lot, and I think you're really strong, and, and…” Zephyr trails off and simply leans into him more.

_Well, it isn't love yet, and I think maybe… we need more time. But love starts somewhere! It has to._ Zephyr wishes Iggy were here. He has the benefit of his soothing aura. Iggy always jokes that it's her Zephyr-essence that's like jasmine tea, but Zephyr thinks the same of him as well. He couldn't be gone long, right? Aquilo wouldn't go too far.

“So, um… I…” Zephyr looks over at Basil to see his face flushed adorably red. He catches her gaze for a second before he looks away, embarrassed. “I, I mean…” Basil hugs his knees fo his chest and hides himself away so that only his eyes peek out at Zephyr.

“What are you gonna do about Aquilo?” Zephyr asks gently, trying not to spook him.

Pressed this close to him, Zephyr feels him flinch. She shuffles away and repositions herself in front of him, taking his hands in hers. Basil looks at her, then at their joined hands, looking flustered.

“Damn, you make a pretty good case. I'm weak,” he jokes. 

“Are you calmer now?”

“Yeah.” Basil threads his fingers between her own, and it makes her skin tingle. “But I still don't like that he did it.”

“Understandable. Do you want to go find them?” She feels a twinge of regret nibble at her at the thought of leaving, but Basil simply tugs at her.

“No. Stay, please.” He sounds frightened still, as vulnerable as a little child, and Zephyr’s resolve melts. She agrees and settles down next to him. And for a while, it doesn't matter who can see them, what they'll say. Zephyr puts her trust into whatever up there greater than her.

They stay like that for a while, Zephyr trying to give Basil all the comfort she can bring via her presence alone. Somehow, she falls into a small doze. Finally, she’s roused by the whisper of Iggy’s voice, whose sound somehow manages to send a jolt straight through her heart. The redhead seems to be having a back-and-forth with his twin.

“They look peaceful. Maybe I should go, and you can join them, or something,” Aquilo insists. “I'll get myself chewed out by Basil later, don't worry.”

“Too late.” Basil’s eyes snap open. 

Aquilo follows Iggy’s lead, but while Iggy drops to his feet beside Zephyr, he stays standing, unsure if to join their little gathering. Finally, he says awkwardly, “Okay, I know I shouldn't have done that, but… I think, like… would you be willing to hear me out?”

“Sure. Sit down.” A flash of similar uncertainty flashes in Basil’s eyes. Aquilo nods at him respectfully. He obeys, flashing a glance at his brother before looking back to his classmate. 

“I mean, I think… I was kinda worried, and I was… just kinda like, in some sick way wanted to help,” Aquilo says, looking less and less sure as he goes on. “And, like… this thing is kinda… serious, I don't know, I'm so sorry I just felt kinda bad and I needed to confide and I -”

Basil’s arms shoot out and rest on Aquilo’s shoulders. “Hey, cool down a bit, alright?” Basil says, looking concerned. Aquilo looks frazzled and hunched, his blond hair wildly out of place. It’s a rare sight to see Aquilo this flustered, and try as he might, Zephyr doesn't believe Basil would be able to stay angry at this poor sad little thing.

“Okay, I… I know, I… I’m sorry. I won't do it again.”

“Yeah, let's talk later, okay? Class is starting.” Basil gives Zephyr and Iggy a meaningful look. Aquilo nods and scrambles away, hesitating as if wanting to wait for Basil before taking his seat at his desk.

Basil looks at his lovers again, his gaze filled with warmth and affection. Before he goes, he presses a kiss to Zephyr’s cheek, and then Iggy’s. “You'd better get back,” he mutters, blushing, and practically trips over himself following Aquilo.

Zephyr and Iggy exit through the back door. She feels a little dazed, like she walking somewhere in the clouds. “Do you think they'll be alright?” she asks Iggy.

Iggy reaches out and takes her hand in his. Zephyr wants to squeal and run around as if she's on the school’s track, and her heart hammers in her chest. 

“I hope so,” he replies, his tone light and free.


	5. Surprise

Basil settles into the dark purple seat, lifting his schoolbag off his arms. He sighs, flexing his sore shoulders.

Over the course of the month, Basil’s finally started to peek out from his metaphorical hideout. He had been the last to emerge, following his cautious friends on their way out. 

Today, he’s alone once again, as it always had been before anything happened. Bored, the rumor mill had turned to a completely different unfortunate subject. Apparently, a girl on the swim team had been caught trying to sneak in a bikini, or something. Basil had learnt to ignore their words.

At the same time, none had resurfaced about him, and to his major surprise some of his classmates had nodded to him, even acknowledged him by name! “Hi, Basil,” some would say in a monotone, but it was better than nothing.

Aquilo had certainly kept his promise - he’d insisted that he’d tell no one but his precious diary ever again. Basil’s posture had tensed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_Not so tough after all, ‘Quilly’. Still a kid, huh?_ Basil had found it hard to forgive him at first, but eventually he won him over with his stupidly innocent blue eyes and that constant cloud of guilt hanging over him until Basil was almost mad at himself instead.

_Well, I suppose he’s Iggy’s brother after all._ The thought of the redhead touches a smile to Basil’s lips. _Wonder how Zephyr’s doing._

Their concerns had been nuked. They were all in one piece, well and good. It almost makes him dizzy from relief. _Zephyr, Iggy. We’re okay._

“Next stop,” drones the robotic voice. Basil hastily scrambles to his feet, slinging his schoolbag over one shoulder. Suddenly, his feet feel light, and he races out the door, his chest fluttering.

Inevitably, he bumps into someone. Basil throws out a quick “Sorry” before hurtling away, slamming his card down at the checkout and speeding outside until he has to stop and shield his eyes from the sunlight.

_Right, right._ Basil adjusts his schoolbag so it’s rightfully sitting on both shoulders. Deep in thought, he sets a brisk pace, walking on the familiar path back to his apartment. 

His phone chimes, and his heart quickens. Basil waits till he crosses the road before pulling out his phone.

**Zebra:** HAHAHHAHAHHAHA  
**Zebra:** dude you ate that pizza????????  
**Treewe:** yep  
**Zebra:** who puts an entire fish on a pizza!?1!1!1!1!  
**Zebra:** thats sttttttuuuuupppppdiididididiid  
**Treewe:** no its genuius

Basil hates being an only child sometimes. The loneliness eats at him a little. He really loves it when his friends make time just for him. Even he and Aquilo have tentatively struck out some kind of alliance for now. Every day the thick icy tension between them melts just a little more. Aquilo has even stopped _completely_ using his formal tone by now.

_I hate this service!_ Basil taps his foot impatiently, waiting for the lift doors to open. Finally they do, and he strolls over to his door leisurely. Without looking, Basil fishes out his keys with his other hand and unlocks the door. He stands in the doorway for a moment, smiling softly to himself, his spine tingling. 

The door creaks closed, slowly.

There’s a blow to the back of his head.

Basil’s momentarily stunned, can't scream, can't move. Pain pounds throughout his head. Something had happened, something - and then his phone makes a clatter. He’s pushed and his elbow knocks painfully against the wall.

Something round his neck. _Can’t breathe._

Adrenaline makes him lash out, flailing and screaming, but the arms are big and strong but _nowhere_ near inviting and then he’s struggling, but his cries are silent and now -

“I knew you’d let your guard down one day,” coos the husky voice, sickeningly sweet. Basil wants to crane his neck to look at her, but he can't. Her grip is strong. Basil struggles, but his thin, bony arms can only do so much. Her grip tightens. He quits his resistance. A pathetic whimper slips out.

_Will my bones snap?_ Basil’s heartbeat pounds in his head. _I’m easy,_ he realises with dismay. _Zephyr! Help!_

What would she think what would she think he stopped replying crap crap oh fuck he was going to _die_.

Her voice is cold. “Shut up. Oh, that's right. Nobody likes you. Who’ll rescue you now? Daddy’s not home yet, little boy.” 

Shame and hot anger blur together in his belly. With a growl, he lunges forward blindly.

She lets go.

Caught off guard, his forehead slams painfully against concrete. Basil crumples to the ground, groaning. Hands clutch at the smooth tile, there’s nothing there, nothing to steady himself and he’s hyperventilating. _Get me out of here!_ he screams in his mind, but only the echoes reply him. Every heartbeat sends a throb of pain through his head.

_No no no bad go away why the fuck is this happening?_

He brushes his hand against his sore forehead, clenching his eyes shut at the battering his body had suffered. His ribs hurt, his neck aching, bent at that awkward angle. _God…_

There’s motion and his hairs stand on end and he whirls around just in time - the blue eyes of the intruder aren’t soft, aren't kind. They’re dark with some kind of hatred. The long, unruly dark hair helps to soften the features of her angry scowl. She's dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, which was not what Basil had in mind for someone who'd fallen off the deep end.

_She could have been beautiful,_ thinks Basil, dazed. _Why?_ His arms strain and protest from holding her fists in place and _away from him._

“ _You_ ,” she hisses, just as Basil’s sharp ears pick up the familiar footsteps, barely audible. His eyes flick back and forth in all directions, simultaneously trying to convince this deranged girl that his father isn't home and trying to check if that really is his father, home, right now, right in the flesh.

He’s rarely home this early. Something tells him that this intruder confused ‘rarely’ with ‘never’.

His father’s back is rigid, eyes wide, (hopefully empty) mug of coffee held sideways.

The girl’s talking again, her tone low and menacing, but Basil can't quite concentrate on it as he's trying to signal to his father his savior. After glimpse #13 he’s sure that his father is raising his phone to his ear. #15 with his nod and finger to his lips. #17 catches a sneak peek of his father slinking into his room, closing the door as quietly as he came.

“Would you _stop_ that?” Spit flies in his face, and he recoils in disgust - to nowhere, because she has him backed up against that damn wall. “What are you even looking at?” snarls the trespasser. “Are you _deaf_ as well as fucking dumb?”

The knowledge of help arriving restores his confidence, despite his pain, swelling, bruising, and what else. “I don't know, asshole, _you’re_ the one who broke in during broad daylight,” he retorts, dragging out his sentence. “Just saying, if you're looking for ‘fucking dumb’, you’ve found it. Buy a mirror, thanks. And straighten out that rat’s nest while you’re at it.” _Distracted. Keep her distracted._

“You're the one who left the door open,” she says, her hard voice betraying the hidden but growing uncertainty. Her scowl’s no longer as severe as before.

It hits him like a sack of bricks. She’s a teen. Nothing would happen to him. Nothing _could_ happen to him. Basil can't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat. Laughter bubbles in his chest and it escapes all at once along with the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“What the hell’s so funny?” she snaps, lunging forward and pushing him to the ground. “Did you even listen to a word I just said?”

_Don't lose focus. Don't let her know._ “I don't know, miss. Your hair was kinda all up in your mouth,” Basil snarks. “Hey, you should check out this helpful little invention. It's called a comb, you see, and it does this _neat_ little job - quite unlike you, now -”

“I didn't,” she hisses, eyes blazing with icy blue fire, “come here to be lectured by someone like _you_.”

Assurance makes him reckless, and so Basil rolls his eyes at this positively seething crazy psycho person. “I’m just saying, man, at least show up in style, but yeah, okay, my apologies. Understand that word? I’ll drop a hint -” Basil then has to duck his head to avoid the powerful punch directed toward his already bruised forehead.

Her fist connects with the hard wall and she reels, swearing. Basil takes advantage, scrambling away, and into the living room, where he stops and wonders just what the _fuck_ he’s supposed to be doing apart from bang on his father’s door and beg for help.

Said door is slightly ajar, and Basil swears he sees a flash of navy before his vision is overpowered by brown, and Basil just _doesn't know_ and the only thing he can do is just run. Run away, get away, stay away, avoiding any more hits. It's an endless chase round and round his living room, and everything is too much at once - his muscles loudly yelling at him to rest, that girl, screaming obscenities and other threats, his bruises positively aching. His leg slams into the couch and he nearly doubles over. His heart feels like it's about to burst. 

It’s all too much, too much.

Basil feels like he's running several laps of a marathon, all his dodging, running, and occasional attempts at a counterattack that she easily blocks. When Basil finally stops, slumped against the armrest, the adrenaline rush now gone and replaced with a deep fatigue, finally, _finally_ , multiple police officers barge in, barking orders, shouting. 

All at once, all of Basil's tension dissolves.

The intruder freezes before bolting for the door, but inevitably, she’s caught and restrained. Even then, she fights against it, making sudden, jerky movements, her face scrunched up in fury and… a little shame. Possibly.

 _Oh my god. I... I survived._ Pride bubbles up in his chest. _Yeah. I'll... be fine. Thank god..._

Relieved, his legs wobble and Basil all but collapses. It's soft. He’s on the couch. Maybe they’re yelling some stuff, he doesn't know. Maybe they're lecturing her, he doesn't care. Their voices are loud and soft and blending together, and he hears them as if underwater. Maybe they’re questioning his father, the third party to all of this. 

The black-haired boy closes his eyes. _His footsteps. So far away…_


	6. Aftermath

_No no no no no no!_ Her feet send muddy puddles splattering all over her ankles, but she’s too distraught to care right about now.

_Gotta get there, gotta see he’s fine…_ “Zephyr!” is the call that she refuses to heed, dashing ever faster, her lungs burning by the time she finally reaches the elevator and punches the up button in an overdramatic, and at the same time, anticlimactic fashion. She pants as she leans against the gray cement walls, waiting for the elevator to descend from the 14th floor. Her back is slick with sweat and her white cotton shirt clings to her uncomfortably.

“Zephyr!” Finally, the exhausted redhead appears in view, jogging forward the final few steps before he leans forward on his knees. Zephyr all but leans against the wall for support, swiping her dark bangs back across her sweaty forehead.

“You good?”

“I… I should be asking… asking you,” Iggy pants. His ginger hair is sweaty and a mess. As he looks down, it covers his entire face so that his head almost looks like an orange pom-pom. Zephyr giggles at the thought. Then suddenly she can’t stop laughing and laughing and laughing and Iggy hurriedly carts her into the lift when the metallic doors slide open.

_I should have been there for him,_ Zephyr thinks dazedly, watching Iggy punch the button for the 7th floor, feeling the elevator go up. It all seems like such a dream, and Zephyr finds herself nervously twitching and clenching and unclenching her fists, stroking her hair, and it’s all too much all at once.

“I was talking to him that day,” Zephyr says quietly. Iggy regards her with a concerned look in his amber eyes. Slowly, she feels his warm, large hand slip into hers. When their fingers intertwine, she takes several deep breaths. It doesn’t help much, but Zephyr thinks she’s a little more clear-headed now. She feels sweat trickle down her neck. It’s way too warm in this elevator, but it’s okay, it’s all going to be okay, she’s got Iggy.

“It wasn’t your fault, Zephyr.”

Zephyr squeezes her eyes shut and lets her boyfriend guide her along. “I feel like it is,” she admits, feeling so small and helpless for… once in her life.

“How could you have done anything? You were at home.” A squeeze. Zephyr opens her eyes, trying to calm herself down but not quite succeeding.

_I don't know what to do, I don’t know at all!_

Letting go of Iggy’s hand, she hugs herself, feeling small. All this time she’s been the one assuring Iggy, comforting Iggy, giving him advice, and now their roles have been reversed. Zephyr doesn’t know what to make of it. _I’ve probably been acting like a complete nuisance this entire time,_ she concludes. _I have to be strong now. Just like always. It’s easy, simple._

Zephyr tries to ignore the pounding in her heart as Iggy approaches the doorstep with trepidation. He rings the bell once, then falls back in line with Zephyr, taking her hand again.

Her mind racing, she wonders what could have happened to Basil. Whatever it was, it was certainly bad enough that he had to skip school today, and with the staff gladly allowing him to do so, it could be serious, anything! Was he okay? He wasn’t dying, right? No, no, if not he wouldn’t be at home and Zephyr really needed to stop. She closes her eyes again, for a brief moment before the door jerks open and they’re greeted with glittering navy blue eyes.

“May I help you?” the stranger asks in a deep rumble.

For a second, Zephyr almost thinks that this was the person who attacked Basil, and she tenses up before realising that this was probably Basil’s dad. She looks him up and down, noting his short chestnut brown hair and slight stubble on his chin. He looks scrawny, eyebags below the startling blue.

_This is… the neglectful father?_

“H-hello,” Zephyr begins, stumbling over her words once she realises she has no idea if Basil’s father knows about their relationship. “I, uh… I am Zephyr Kye Hyunjae, and this is Ignatius Christopher Hall. We are… are…” Her mind goes blank, already jittery from nerves and from the entire situation hanging over her like a heavy cloud. She doesn’t know if she can handle more.

Iggy shoots her a sympathetic look, covering her hand with his own. “We’re Basil’s friends. We didn’t see him at school today and wanted go come to check on him. We heard the news. Is he alright?”

The man looks at them a second longer before shrugging and opening the door. “I believe you’re better off asking him for yourself,” he says as he lets the two teens in. The narrow, short corridor is almost too squeezy for three of them. He leads them through the hallway, pausing at a room with scribbles of stars taped over the white door. After a moment of lingering, he knocks and promptly leaves the perplexed duo.

Zephyr watches him disappear into another room at the end of the hallway before the door opens and Basil greets them. 

“You’re alive you’re alive!” Iggy squeals as he pounces on the black-haired boy, only to stop when Basil winces and pulls away. “Sorry,” he says, one hand still reaching out.

“Don’t be. Bruises, that’s all,” Basil says. He looks a little weary, but to Zephyr’s immense relief he’s alright and fine and alright and in the flesh and soon she finds herself lunging forward for a hug as well.

“I was so worried,” she whispers against his chest. “I…I… when you suddenly stopped replying and then you went offline.” Zephyr feels tears stream down her cheeks. Hiccuping, she shuts her eyes tight. “And then the next day you didn't come to school, and, and… I really thought something had happened to you.”

“I’m okay,” Basil assures her. “I mean, apart from the trauma, but. Yeah.” Zephyr hiccups, feeling his fingers awkwardly smooth down some of her hair.

_I'm sorry. I should be stronger. I should be able to have you all rely on me, like always._ Zephyr doesn’t say it though, doesn’t let the burning stifling feeling leave. She knows it’d just cause unnecessary fuss and some part of her can’t tell them. Just can’t.

Iggy approaches again, more slowly, and the three of them spend a few minutes cuddling together, just basking in each other’s presence. Zephyr feels her heart rate slow down to a more healthy beat. She feels tense, not relaxing even as Iggy begins to rub her back gently.

“What did you tell my dad?” Basil asks curiously, breaking the silence.

Iggy pauses before erupting into soft giggles that send Zephyr’s heart aflutter. “We’re your… _friends_ ,” he gasps out in between giggles, burying his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh,” Basil says, flustered. “Oh, I-I guess… that could be remedied.” He chuckles. “Right now, in fact.”

“M-maybe,” Zephyr says, teensy and anxious again, eager to avoid but also willing to go along with it. If the sneaky glances shared by both boys are any indication, they already have their heart set on giving Basil’s father a heart attack to remember.

_I… I suppose I could always tell my parents later._

Red swarms her vision again. “Hey, Zephyr, you okay?” Iggy asks, looking worried again. He’s looking worried again and Zephyr can’t have that, not after both of them were… preoccupied with Basil’s condition.

“I’ll be fine.” Squashing down her feelings, she turns and gives Basil her most winning smile, a practiced and perfected Duchenne smile. “I really am glad you’re feeling better Basil. Hope we can see you back at school soon, alright?” 

If she has to convince Iggy she’s fine, the first thing she needs to do is convince herself.

“Ah, right, right.” Basil looks down, face flush with embarrassment at her attention. “Thank you…”

Pacified, Iggy turns back to Basil. A rarely-seen mischievous grin breaks out on his face. Despite herself, Zephyr finds herself getting distracted. “So we can go tell on you now?” Iggy teases Basil.

“T-tell on me?”

“Look at you, you’ve brought home two partners, you little shit. Feel proud, don’t cha?”

Basil pulls a face. “Anyway, he already knows that. He just doesn't know you two… are…”

“Frankly, anyone who doesn't know is a complete idiot!” a voice calls from outside. Basil halts, blushing up something fierce.

Zephyr gulps. Her default instinct is to grin sheepishly and sweat and twiddle her thumbs a lot. Iggy, to her surprise, seems overjoyed, enveloping Basil in a hug. “This is great,” he whispers, and for a moment Zephyr debates leaving them to it. Then Iggy blinks and gestures for her to join, and feeling excitement thrum in her geins, replacing the much-loathed anxiety, Zephyr leans her head against Basil’s shoulder.

“If you need anything, please tell me,” she says patiently.

Basil blinks. “Hey, you too, Zephyr. You’ve just had the biggest shock of your life, you know? It’s… it’s alright, if you need stuff.” Once again, his hands stroke through her long strands.

Stunned, Zephyr finally, subconsciously, gives in to Basil’s tender motions. His hands are clumsy, but his actions are earnest. Opening her eyes again, she says, “I’m quite alright now, thank you.”

And she doesn't say anything more, allows herself to relax for once. Maybe… maybe she doesn't need to hold all three of them up alone. She can hear Basil’s (and Iggy’s, from his meaningful look) silent plea up in the air:

_Please don't bear these emotions alone. Let’s all deal with it together._

She understands, somehow. Basil was the same once, angry and bitter and resentful. It didn't get him anywhere. He’s looking out for her now, in his own little way, and that touches her heart more than anything.

Zephyr sends the boys her silent thanks, her eyes drifting closed.


	7. Night

Basil’s father surprises them all again when his head ducks into the doorway. 

“I prepared dinner,” he says monotonously. Without even bothering to wait around for their thanks, he leaves in the direction of the dining table.

Iggy watches him go, feeling anxiety gnaw at his nerves. He turns around and observes Zephyr, who’s slowly waking up. Her mussed up hair drapes over her eyes. With a few rapid blinks, she yawns, stretching against Basil. The black-haired boy’s gaze is gentle as he whispers some teasing ‘good morning’s to her.

Zephyr, still groggy, closes her eyes and rubs them. “Wha? Dinner?” she murmurs. Her mouth opens in a cute little yawn and Iggy finds a little smile appear.

 _It’s not so bad taking care of her once in a while,_ Iggy thinks as he observes her. Zephyr’s oddly adorable like this as well, her eyelids droopy and actions all lethargic and soft and cute.

“We have dinner,” Basil reminds them all. He stands up, walking briskly outside, his hands straightening his ruffled hair out. Iggy takes a second to stop and admire him before he takes Zephyr’s hand in his and follows.

Basil is in the middle of dragging some foldable chairs over to his small dining table. Iggy watches Zephyr properly take in the surroundings of Basil’s home. His house is simple and monochrome, devoid of decorations and that ‘personal touch’. Everything looks like it was bought on a extremely tight budget. 

Iggy remembers a time when Basil was embarrassed to call this home, and he wonders if it still applies now.

Dinner is relatively simple as well, from the looks of it. Plain fried rice. Nothing in it at all, just… fried. Rice.

Iggy pulls up a seat, but Zephyr politely bows before doing so as well. Iggy hesitates, about to stand back up and do the same thing - _fuck he’s still Baseball’s dad after all_ \- but then he catches the short glimmer of surprise in his weary eyes.

Iggy grips the edge of the table and then gingerly reaches out for a spoon.

“You told me your parents were coming, right?” Basil’s father inquires conversationally. It’s then that Iggy notices he doesn't have a plate for himself. Instead, the brunet is just sitting there, slightly hunched over and hands folded neatly in his lap. Iggy swallows his food and nods.

_What a strange guy._

“They’ll be fetching me as well,” Zephyr adds. “They know where I live.”

The brunet nods and stands up to leave. “Of course.”

The meal continues in silence, broken only by the soft footsteps of Basil’s father heading over to the couch, where a bunch of papers lay strewn about and flattened by the weight of a crusty old laptop. 

The trio exchange uncertain glances. Iggy coughs and continues eating. He wants to talk to Basil about his dad, he wants to know. Maybe offer comfort, but he knows it's not the time. He also wants to speak to Zephyr about it, but she seems unnerved by the tension that has sprung up suddenly in the air.

Finally Basil finishes the dish, sits back, and with a quick glance over to the scrawny figure sitting on the couch, nods at Iggy and Zephyr. “He’s trying,” he whispers. There’s a half smile on his face. Iggy doesn't know how to feel anymore, if this situation is breaking his heart or warming it.

When Zephyr hurriedly stuffs the rest of the bland meal in her mouth, Iggy takes the initiative to stack all of their plates together and hurry into the kitchen.

“You don't need to do that!” Basil protests softly.

Iggy sets the plates down on the counter beside the sink. With a look of disgust, he notices that there’s dust gathering on it. “I… I want to talk. Is that okay?” he finally asks.

Basil straightens up immediately. With a furtive glance outside, he turns back to Iggy and shakes his head. “He’s fine now. You don't need to worry. We talked.”

Zephyr gives Basil a warm smile, and the joy it brings Iggy distracts him from his suspicions for a second. 

“You sure? You know, people don't always know when -”

“Drop it.” Basil flinches at his own harsh tone. “Please. I know… I know you mean well, but… I believe in him. I think he’s actually trying. He’s still my dad, you know?” Basil’s hands tremble as he picks up an oily plate. “I want to… I want to… uh...”

“It's alright,” Iggy replies, guilt tugging at his heart. “I'm sorry,” he adds, stepping forward to place his hand on Basil’s shoulder. Basil doesn't reply, but he reaches up to touch Iggy’s hand before pulling away.

The rest of their time is spent washing the dishes and scrubbing at them, until they hear the doorbell ring. Basil doesn't move to answer the door, so Iggy finds it fit to stay put and talk about the latest movie controversy for a while. At least, until he hears his father’s voice outside, asking in concern, “Is something wrong?”

It's when Iggy hears papers fluttering to the ground that all three of them dash outside, just one more plate of grease left in the sink. Iggy finds Basil’s father gripping tightly at where his papers once were, navy eyes wide. It’s something extremely unsettling to the redhead. He doesn't know this man very well, but all instinct screams at him that he isn't someone who startles easily.

Finally seeming to register that the kids had come to join the party, Basil’s father slowly turns around. “Hall,” he says, dragging out the syllable deliberately. “I should have known.”

Iggy looks at his parents for an explanation. Instead, they wear similar masks of confusion on their faces. His father clears his throat, asking, “Uhhh, what are you talking about?”

Basil’s father is silent for a while longer, skin unnaturally pale now. “Kyler, Leigh,” he says quietly. “I'm… _Aspen_. Do you remember me?”

Iggy looks on with a worried gaze as his father just stares back, stunned. Eventually, he comes out of his catatonic state to say, “Senpai, can you take Iggy and Zephyr back to the car for now?”

His mother nods solemnly. Without a word, she whisks them away. Iggy barely has time to whisper to his boyfriend “Hope to see you back in school soon” before he’s staring at the rusty elevator door and his mom is pushing the buttons and the lift dings and he’s inside.

Instinctively, he seeks out Zephyr’s hand. He feels dizzy. He wants to go home. Zephyr is warm and soft and good. Iggy leans against her, taking a deep breath.

“Who was that? What was that? Mom?” Iggy asks tentatively as they walk along the empty spaces to their car. His mother opens the door for Zephyr. He catches a glimpse of her face amid the moonlight flooding into the carpark. He always knew it, but… _suddenly, she looks so old._

“...who was that, Mrs Hall?” Zephyr sounds tired. Iggy understands. He never asked for this. He never asked for any of this. Today has been absolutely draining on their psyches. Caving in to his silliness, Iggy buckles himself up even though the car is stationary. He needs something to hold him steady for now. Nervously, he starts giggling at the thought.

“He’s… someone. From our past,” Iggy’s mother finally answers.

Zephyr looks up from twiddling with her fingers. “Your past?” she asks slowly. She and Iggy exchange glances. He knows there’s an ugly frown on his face right now.

Her fingers, which had been previously drumming a beat, hesitate on the steering wheel. After a long second of deliberation, she replies, “As teens, like you, we were close. When he became an adult, he ran away from home. We hadn't seen him since, until today.” She hunches over the wheel, long red hair shadowing her face. “But I still… I don't… we don't know why he ran, why he didn't turn to us, or why he didn't even tell us he was _alive_.”

“He doesn't… sound like a dad.” Iggy feels like the seatbelt has him in a clutch that’s too tight now. He’s not sure if he can trust Basil’s father anymore. After what he did to the sweet-natured, lonely little boy, and now, after what he did to his friends - “He doesn't… sound responsible. I mean, after the way he treated Basil and all.”

“Treated?” the redhead echoes slowly. “Your friend? What do you mean?”

“I’d like to give Basil’s father the benefit of the doubt,” Zephyr says quietly. “A lot can change in thirty years, Iggy.”

“I know.” Suddenly, a dark figure slides in and slams the door shut, sighing softly. The instant he straps himself in, Iggy’s mother starts up the engine, as if eager to get out of here and leave the cloud of tension behind.

The black-haired man sighs and collapses against his seat, looking very fragile. “We agreed to talk things out,” he says quietly. “Do you want to come?”

A sigh. “I think I have to, you know.”

“I don't even know if I want the answers. I mean, so many years and I - and now he -” He falls silent, glancing at the kids in the backseat. His mouth twitches, and he leans over to turn up the volume of the radio station. The four of them sit there, staring at nothing but the bustling traffic and the lights of the towers at night, the sky fading to navy. It sends an aching chill to his heart.

Despite the cheerful heart-pounding beats on air, Iggy misses the warmth of Zephyr beside him the second she steps out of the car. He leans back, looking out the window coated in mist.


End file.
